


How Good It Is

by Ameera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: Julian is ready to say something that Garak has been thinking----A simple little dialogue-only doodle between Garak and Julian.





	How Good It Is

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and sent this entire thing in a messenger convo with NoOneKnowsIWriteThis so thanks for being my unexpecting beta. I really didn't plan on writing anything like this, but it just poured out of me and I really liked how it turned out. Hope you enjoy!

"You seem quite pleased, doctor."

"And why shouldn't I be?"

"No reason you shouldn't, but no reason you should that I can tell either."

"You didn't enjoy it?"

"I can assure you, I did."

"Mm, good."

"I'm only a bit surprised you did as well."

"Ha! Don't sell yourself short. I happen to think you're very good at sex."

"I'm glad I can meet your approval. But you seem particularly pleased tonight."

"True... I guess I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"About how good it is when you love the other person."

“…”

"...that just slipped out. I mean, I meant it I just... I... I’m sorry. Don’t feel pressured. I don't want you to say it unless you're ready."

"I love you too."

"Garak, please, wait until you're ready."

"I'll never be ready for the way I feel about you, doctor. But the truth is I've loved you for some time now."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos and stuff
> 
> (also let me know if you want more of these little doodles or if you would rather dialogue like this had a bit more description around it)


End file.
